


2020卡卡西生贺《卡卡西逃跑了四次，前三次他都被抓住了，但最后一次…》团宠卡，七班卡

by jiangjjiang



Category: Naruto
Genre: Happy Birthday Hatake Kakashi, M/M, Uke Hatake Kakashi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26477239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangjjiang/pseuds/jiangjjiang
Summary: 七班都变成了猫咪呢。
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Hatake Kakashi, Uzumaki Naruto/Hatake Kakashi, 佐卡, 鸣卡
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. （上）

（上）  
“阿诺撒！阿诺撒？为什么小樱的耳朵和我们不一样？”金发的青年大喊着。元气满满的声音在这个狭小的医院空间里回荡着。  
佐助因为这突如其来的声音，而维持不住自己酷酷的表情，转而将自己的耳朵捂住。  
小樱的耳朵因为这个声音而毛发立起，控制不住自己的拳头将这拳头与鸣人的头顶做友谊的接触，“闭嘴！吵死了！鸣人。”  
这间屋子很正常，除了每个人的脑袋上都顶着一对儿会动来动去的毛绒绒的耳朵。哦，忘记说了，每个人当然是特指现在忍界大火的三个人，哦对，就是你们可以想起来的，木叶的新三忍。  
“卡卡西老师为什么不在。”鸣人摸着头上的两个包，疑惑的环顾四周。明明是一起出的任务，都被奇怪的粉末包围，为什么卡卡西老师却没有出现在这个屋子里，金发青年疑惑的毛绒绒的橙红色猫耳忍不住乱晃，它尖尖的，不过也许是来自热带地区的猫猫，毕竟看起来比别人的大些。  
“不知道。”小樱忍不住叉着腰，用高跟鞋点着地面，她的耳朵几乎不动，也是对儿猫耳朵，不过圆圆的，上面覆盖了厚厚的看起来更蓬松的毛，带着黑色的斑纹。  
“逃跑了。”佐助抱着臂，游离在这两个人之外，他看来并不想待在这间屋子里，他的耳朵是黑色的，但并不长，尖尖的，但顶端是有流畅的弧度。显然，这位宇智波极力控制自己的耳朵因为这两个前队友的吵闹而别到后面去。猜出卡卡西的逃跑对于宇智波并不难，毕竟他有最棒的视力，在到达村子，并且在这些耳朵没有长出来之前，卡卡西就已经显得迫不及待的想从他们身边消失了，即使他找了一些借口，但佐助还是可以看见他绷起的下巴--这当然不是因为他一直盯着卡卡西，当然不是。  
“话说……你们不想看卡卡西老师的耳朵么。”鸣人露出了狐狸般的笑容，脸上的胡须因为露出的笑容而耸动。  
“无聊。”酷酷的宇智波青年说。但他的耳朵不是这么说的，反而诚实的像个捕猎者般竖立起来，忠实的表达它主人对这件事情的兴趣。  
“我们在隔离中。”小樱停止了用她的尖锐的高跟鞋虐待地面的举动，耳朵只是平静的待在她的脑袋上。  
“但是但是……”金发青年露出引诱的笑容，“卡卡西老师的耳朵也许是像仓鼠一样小小的，隐藏在他的头发里。”  
佐助不住跟着这句话幻想，那小小的耳朵在卡卡西的头上，在摸他的银发的时候不小心会被摸到，从而让男人想要隐藏却因被抚摸到敏感的耳朵，而在他面前偷偷的颤抖，还假装什么也没有发生的样子--黑色的猫耳因为这些幻想而颤抖起来。  
“或者，或者！”鸣人还在说，“或者，卡卡西老师的耳朵是像兔子一样的……”  
“唉，”这间房间里唯一的女性叹气，“鸣人，鉴于我们都是猫耳--起码都是猫科动物的耳朵的前提下，我觉得卡卡西老师很有可能也是一对儿猫耳。”  
四战的金发英雄想了想，那对儿大大的耳朵的其中一只转向了小樱，猫耳--也许是白白的，柔软的，尖尖的隐藏在银发里。鸣人脸上那种开玩笑似的表情收敛了，让青年看起来像他的忍道那般坚定，蓝色眼睛里深沉的光让青年的气质变得与之前完全不一样。  
蓝色的，红色的，莹绿色的眼睛对视了一眼。  
那些柔软的，白白的幻想不仅仅在一个人的心里，看起来它已经传染这间屋子里的每一个--这比带来猫耳的不知名忍术或者病毒看起来可怕多了。  
屋子里一时安静，窗帘被风扬起来，似乎想要分散这沉默的气氛，但它明显失败了。  
因为，  
当护士再次打开门的时候，屋子里已经一个人都没有了。  
外面的野猫突然喵喵的叫起来，一点也不缠绵，甚至是直白的大声的诉求着。  
春天到了。  
\-------------------------------------  
第一次。  
卡卡西是想穿过一条小巷子回家的，但没想到被一群意想不到的居民拦在了原地。  
鉴于他现在真的有点着急，但那些拦路者用软软的温暖的身体围绕着他的脚踝，用尾巴缠绕着他的小腿。  
一种微妙的像是同类的感觉击中了他，让他忍不住蹲下身子。用手指触摸这些不知道哪里来的野猫的皮毛。更多的毛绒绒缠上来，嘴里发出呜呜的邀请的叫声，用尾巴扫过他的脸。  
这些过于热情的猫咪甚至是直接跳到卡卡西的膝盖上，用脸颊蹭他，发出呼噜呼噜的声音。卡卡西感觉自己的喉咙痒痒的。  
他绝对是太沉迷了。以至于一种危险的感觉靠近他让他感觉寒毛倒立的时候他才发觉有人走进这个巷子。  
卡卡西转过头，看见自己唯一的女弟子正叉着腰站在这小巷子的出口，而她的阴影就打在他的脸上。  
小樱发誓，她绝对看见她的老师可爱的嘀咕了一声，就要放弃身上的猫，转身逃走，于是她轻轻的，指在小樱看来轻轻的踩在地上--一道裂痕蜿蜒的从女忍的脚下直怼到上忍的脚前。  
卡卡西绝对没有被吓到，绝对没有，只是女学生的绿眼睛亮得惊人。  
“早啊，卡卡西老师。”小樱站在他的老师面前，低下头看着还抱着猫的男人，圆圆的耳朵从她粉色的头发里探出来，沉稳的竖立在她的头发里。  
小樱打量着卡卡西的外表，看起来并没有什么不一样。  
卡卡西笑眯眯的看着自己的学生，尽量忽视自己内心里不知道为什么产生的本能的颤抖的感觉，“哟！小樱你在这里干什么呢。”  
“我来抓老师回去检查啊。”年轻的女学生笑了起来，卡卡西注意到了以前小樱并没有的尖锐虎牙--这让女忍看起来是个捕食者。  
女忍将自己的手拍在她老师的肩膀上，阻止他想要瞬身逃跑的举动。  
一对儿圆圆的耳朵屈尊动了动。  
绝对是那个奇怪的粉末让他对查克拉的控制变差了，他的变身术就这样失效了。  
卡卡西控制不住那一对儿该死的耳朵因为小樱直白的关注而向两边平平的耷拉下去，几乎就这样降到他的头发里。  
樱发女忍就这样看着白白的薄薄的透着血管粉红色的尖尖猫耳在她的注视下耷拉下去，无限贴近她老师漂亮的银发。  
“卡卡西老师你怎么可以隐瞒不报。”医忍生气的说，于是她伸出手轻轻的弹了弹这可爱的耳朵，而耳朵因为这惩罚性的动作向后躲了躲，整个缩进了银发里。  
“嘛……”卡卡西没有注意到自己耳朵的反应，怀里的猫还在往他身上扑，用肉垫磨蹭他的脖子。反正也逃不掉了，只是怎么想怎么都觉得一个快三十的大男人头顶着猫耳看起来是污染别人视线的画面，于是卡卡西叹口气，“我只是打算找一个偏僻点的地方去找火影报告。”  
小樱挑挑眉，体贴的没有戳穿男人狡猾的辩解，“好吧，那我们找一些偏僻的小路走吧。”  
然后小樱顿了顿。  
“不过恐怕我们要直接去木叶医院了，卡卡西老师。”女孩笑了笑，看起来没什么恶意，但医忍清楚的知道她老师最讨厌那个地方。  
果不其然，那白色的猫耳在放松的立起来后，又耷拉下去。  
为什么这么可爱啊。小樱心里叹息，但她马上注意到了卡卡西身边正在聚集的野猫，它们看起来兴奋且陶醉，尾巴像电线杆般竖立着。卡卡西是犬派，当然不懂这样的含义。  
但小樱不是，这让七班里唯一的医忍感到不快。于是她将这些不怀好意的接近者赶走，将她的老师从猫堆里拽起来，督促男人向木叶医院的方向走去。  
猫在他身后大叫着，企图挽回银发上忍的心。  
小樱转头看了看他们，巨大的本能的压力让这些野猫瑟瑟发抖的噤了声。  
\----------------------Tbc----------------


	2. （中）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第二次第三次

第二次  
佐助就说跟着小樱比跟着那个笨蛋能找到卡卡西的几率更大。虽然鸣人有那个可以寻找查克拉的仙人模式，但很明显，他的蛤蟆模式和他现在的模式很不兼容。  
小樱很狡猾。她选择了一条非常隐蔽的路线前往木叶医院。  
佐助不知道这个路线，也许是新建的，留给暗部们可以去治疗的路线。  
木叶改变了很多，它从一个坑再次建设起来。  
跟着小樱很明智。因为卡卡西就正在被医忍推着前往医院，显然他的同期没有告诉卡卡西他们三个也是逃出来的，卡卡西在走神，为什么他不想去医院？  
佐助盯着卡卡西，直觉告诉他，男人还在隐藏着什么。  
卡卡西走神了一下，思考如何可以离开。他有另外的事情不想让别人知道。小樱看起来没有发现这件事，如果被发现……卡卡西将目光移到路边，等等……？！那个是个纸箱吗？  
烟雾突然爆炸。  
小樱转过头的时候，还是晚了一步。  
旗木卡卡西已经消失了。  
小樱看见了可疑的黑色衣角从烟雾中闪过。  
“哟……佐助。”卡卡西确实被意外的纸盒子吸引了注意力，但这不能解释为什么他会被这个孩子劫走的原因，还有……认真的吗？为什么他的学生都喜欢把他堵在小巷子？  
卡卡西被写轮眼盯的发慌。佐助长的太快了，他对青年的记忆还停留在那个少年的时期。  
黑发的青年的猫耳朵，跟他现在显示的状态一样，专注的机警的立在他的头上。  
为什么佐助的耳朵可以跟它的主人保持思想上的一致？卡卡西唾弃了一下自己不受控制的贴着他头发的耳朵。  
佐助盯着看了半天，伸出手去触摸那对儿耳朵--这才是真正的猫耳，像极了一只银白色的猫。只是它太会躲藏了，像卡卡西一样，狡猾的抓不住。  
但它仍在卡卡西的头上，所以佐助捉住了它。卡卡西因为耳朵被捏住而打了个哆嗦，青年滚烫的手指就搭在他猫耳内侧粉嫩嫩的地方，有种奇怪的感觉。  
那只白色的耳朵挣扎着向后别去，反倒像毛绒绒的耳朵自主的在佐助的手指上蹭来蹭去。  
“原来是这样啊。卡卡西”宇智波突然说道，“你在变化术上又叠了一层。你在隐藏什么？”  
“嘛，你不是也要和我一起去医院吧？”卡卡西看着--宇智波佐助的猫耳，假装什么也没有发生的懒散的转移话题。  
“不，”佐助抓住卡卡西的手腕，“去宇智波宅。”  
？？这孩子在想什么真是越来越搞不懂了。  
第二次，因为那些粉末而减弱的对查克拉的控制再次让卡卡西的忍术解除了，对此，上忍只想头疼的扶额。  
哦，宇智波佐助知道了，卡卡西在隐藏的秘密--一条白色的毛绒绒的尾巴。  
青年一伸手，就抓住了这条柔软温暖的尾巴。“啊。”卡卡西不敢相信自己发出的声音，但这实在是……实在是太过了。  
佐助看着，藏在银发里的白耳朵因为惊吓而立起来。而事实上，卡卡西纠结着凭着意志力才没有因为青年抓住自己敏感的尾巴而去攻击他。  
佐助没使劲，随着尾巴逃跑的动作，那些柔软的细软的毛毛就苏苏痒痒的刮过他的手掌心，但很快就溜走了。  
真正的猫派宇智波，觉得从尾巴根一直撸上去肯定会比握住半截舒服的多。  
佐助被吸引了，忍不住用手伸向那条罪恶的尾巴，它躲了躲，但不重要，这阻止不了佐助再次握上那条白白的尾巴。  
砰的一声。  
卡卡西就消失了。  
\--------------------------------------  
第三次  
借着烟雾使用影分身来使本体逃走，卡卡西不是第一次用了，但信息带着记忆穿回来，仍让上忍对自己的尾巴安全感到担心。  
话说为什么小樱和佐助没有尾巴？  
卡卡西松了一口气，终于是回到了自己家里。  
但卡卡西打开门--就看见了一群虎视眈眈的忍犬。  
小小的帕克坐在布鲁的脑袋上，“卡卡西，你太让我们失望了。”  
誒？  
比斯克在旁边跟着说道，“你居然是猫派。”  
卡卡西看见了狗狗们眼睛里的失望。“誒，不是的。这是因为那个粉末会把人变成猫啊。”  
卡卡西说着，跨进门去，躲开了古鲁克向他尾巴的扑击。由于狗子们都是忍犬，卡卡西不得不小心翼翼的将白色的尾巴贴着自己的身体藏起来。  
“你骗人。”乌黑发出一声哭泣般的犬吠，“鸣人君就是犬科！”  
“什么？”卡卡西不知道自己的忍犬什么时候去看了鸣人。  
“对啊！卡卡西老师！我确实是犬科啊得哇哟。”鸣人扑过来，因着这件事情发生的太频繁了，导致卡卡西几乎是条件反射的接住了金发青年。  
然后一个好大的耳朵就戳到了他的脸上。上面的绒毛厚厚的，橙红色的耳朵一直在动来动去的滑过卡卡西的脸，耳朵尖尖上的黑毛，像两个告示。  
该不会--这其实是只狐狸？  
果不其然一条大大的尾巴缠上了卡卡西的腰。  
等等！  
还有一条卷起了卡卡西贴着自己藏起来的白色的猫尾。  
现在鸣人更大只了，毕竟有九条尾巴在他身后甩来甩去。刚刚这些都是没有的，几乎是突然出现。卡卡西被毛绒绒的金发青年压在了地上。  
今天实在是太多的毛绒绒了。  
“抓住卡卡西老师了的说！”鸣人坐起来，压根不管那些挤在卡卡西身边的那些尾巴--其中一条还不怀好意的缠着那条躲闪的白色猫尾。  
“狐狸确实是犬科。”阿基诺用爪子扶了扶自己的墨镜。  
“卡卡西，绝对是你不够坚定所以才没有变成犬科的样子。”帕克带着悲伤的表情跳下来，用爪子上的肉垫拍着上忍的耳朵尖--特指猫猫的那对儿。  
布鲁伤心的咕噜咕噜。  
誒！真的不是啊。卡卡西打算解释。但鸣人压在他的身上。  
“誒都，现在好像很适合看看卡卡西老师面罩下面是什么的说。”诡异的微笑让卡卡西不得不将集中在自家忍犬身上的注意力转移回来。  
随着注意力转移回来的还有那对儿白色的猫耳，如果卡卡西知道的话，他一定会高兴自己的耳朵终于和自己的意志保持一致了。不过卡卡西没注意到。  
但不代表鸣人没有注意到。蓝色的眼睛不受控制的从面罩上移动到了那两只乱动的猫猫的耳朵上。  
「鸣人！冷静！」真正的狐狸--九喇嘛突然说话。  
已经晚了。  
“这个耳朵看起来很好吃的样子，我可以咬一下吗？卡卡西老师。”鸣人说道，他无法移开视线。  
不行！！！卡卡西看着鸣人的犬牙。突然想起帕克说的至理名言。  
追逐猫咪是犬科的本能。  
金发青年遵循着本能俯下身，然后张开嘴--因为兽化而尖锐的犬牙在闪闪发光。  
嘴里呼出的热气喷在身下人的耳朵上。  
然后青年就毫无形象的像个麻袋一样软倒在卡卡西的身上。  
卡卡西用手刀敲晕了鸣人，最后成功的守护了自己的耳朵。  
“哟，卡卡西。”帕克用肉垫向他打招呼。  
卡卡西怀疑之前完全是忍犬们演的戏，因为他们看起来不再伤心了。当然还有几只老实孩子真的在伤心，但起码帕克肯定不是，它就是想看戏。虽然帕克在大的事情上很值得信赖，但他在小的事情上很喜欢调侃他的上忍--尤其是他处在一个猫科的状态的时候。  
卡卡西将鸣人放到一边，将缠在自己身上和尾巴上的尾巴都扒拉开，即使他很喜欢撸狗狗，但今天！  
今天他真的不想看见任何动物了！  
\--------------------------Tbc -------------


	3. （下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 生日快乐卡卡！我爱你(*￣3￣)╭♡

最后一次。  
卡卡西不得不跑回到街上，注意不要让也许还在街上寻找他的小樱和佐助发现。  
银发上忍只能挑一些很偏僻的道路走。他都忘记自己为什么不想去医院或者汇报了。因为--动物的直觉？？  
为什么今天一整天都在被追逐。上忍仔细的思考，不由得更加怀念起七班小时候，这样他就轻松多了。  
卡卡西再次路过了一个纸箱。纸箱子放在道路中央。  
这个纸箱看起来有点……小，看起来装不下一个成年人。但是……，但是。  
但是不知道为什么，卡卡西觉得这个纸箱子看起来很舒服。如果可以窝进去的话。  
卡卡西摇摇头，将这些乱七八糟的想法甩出自己的脑子。  
但是那个纸箱子又散发着好闻的味道。  
为什么一个纸箱子看起来这么诱人？？  
为什么一个纸箱子会在道路中央？？  
\--------------------------------------  
“早啊，大和队长。”  
大和一进门就看见苍白的青年坐在火影室里的长沙发上。  
而……  
而银发上忍整个坐在青年的腿上。佐井不得不用一只手托着上忍的大腿，一只手揽着他的肩膀。同时还要拒绝上忍白色尾巴的侵扰，以及他不停的用鼻子和耳朵蹭着青年脖子的动作。  
“卡卡西前辈！！”大和惊讶的几乎失声。  
卡卡西转头看他，银发上忍看起来像是喝醉了，两只黑色的眼睛眯起来，看了看身后的木遁忍者，但还是选择转回去，继续用自己的脑袋蹭着佐井的脖子。大和就看那白色是耳朵晃呀晃，一直往佐井脸上戳。  
“猫咪无法拒绝纸箱子和猫薄荷呢。”佐井说道。  
更可气的是青年的手离开上忍的腿跑去翻了一下旁边的书籍，而猫薄荷做成的球球就挂在他的脖子上，佐井拿起项链摇了摇，银发上忍就随着那件物品的动作迷茫的追逐过去。  
“木天蓼对身体不好，所以我就选择了猫薄荷，看起来还是有用的。”不自然的笑容挂在佐井的脸上，“果然成功的抓到了卡卡西老师，不知道这样会不会提升团队的羁绊呢？”  
不会！！大和咬了咬牙，走过去，拉了拉像是喝醉了一般的上忍，“卡卡西前辈！请快下来，不要在挂在佐井身上了！”  
“天藏你好烦。”卡卡西因为木遁忍者的阻拦而再次转过头，用眼神谴责自己的后辈。  
但白色的尾巴却柔软的缠绕到了大和的手臂上。  
卡卡西转头，不理解为什么自己的尾巴和自己意志不一样---不，他甚至不理解，为什么自己有一条尾巴。  
上忍和尾巴对视了一会儿。  
于是他松开抱着佐井的手臂，「佐井为此失落」捉向了自己的尾巴，然后又因为自己的尾巴被抓住而颤抖了一下，忍不住迷茫的眨眼。  
大和忍不住要流鼻血了。  
但一阵烟笼罩了因自己握住自己敏感的尾部而脸红的卡卡西。  
半秒之后，一只银白色的大猫出现在地上。不是家猫而是更大型是猫科，大和一时拿不准，于是他蹲下身，将大猫抱进了怀里，“卡卡西前辈？”  
大猫只是舔了舔爪子，用爪子蹭了蹭脸。安静的贴在大和的胸膛上，他看起来还有点醉醺醺的，无聊的用尾巴一下一下的扫着大和胳膊。看起来完全没有人的意识了，然后白猫用肉垫拍了拍木遁忍者的下巴，大和看见了，是粉色的。天啊，大和感觉要窒息了。  
但突然，一阵阴冷的感觉袭上了他。  
木遁忍者转头，正看见身后有三阵烟雾，高大的老虎，敏捷的黑豹以及一只尾巴乱甩的九尾狐就虎视眈眈的看着他。怀里的卡卡喵优哉游哉的打了个哈欠，继续窝在大和的怀里，甚至还慢条斯理的再次整理了自己的毛发。  
三只猛兽向大和队长扑去。  
纲手头疼的看着这一片混乱，正想着要不要暴力制止，就见白色大猫不紧不慢的从一片混乱里走出来，跳到了火影桌上--他变得更小了，像是从野生的不知名山猫变成了柔软的家猫。卡卡喵抻了抻身子，伸了个懒腰。整只趴在了桌子上。  
纲手忍不住摸了摸，暖暖的，碰碰肚子也没什么反应，白色的爪子毛绒绒的，小小的，圆圆的，爪子被小心的收进去。纲手将一根手指头压在那只前爪上，白猫只是往后缩了缩，看没办法缩回去，就放弃了，任由火影捏着。稍用点力，收缩在甲壳里的爪子就随着力道弹出来，放松力道就变回柔软的毛绒绒。  
白猫甩着尾巴，说猫不如行动很像犬科。  
黑豹是第一个发现白猫在火影那里的，他一步迈过来，厚重的爪子打在火影室的地面上没有一丝声音。  
他跳上火影桌，却在半空中抽小一大截，看起来像是一只大型的黑色山猫，终是没有砸坏桌子。纲手刚才还打算将黑豹扔出去呢。  
山猫瞪了纲手一眼，腿一蜷，就把卡卡西圈在自己怀里隔绝了火影的视线。白猫比黑猫小一截，在黑猫炸炸的毛上，有对白色的耳朵动了动。  
啧，宇智波佐助这小子脾气还是这么坏，当猫也阻止不了。纲手啧了一声，转而用手指去压佐助喵的爪子，还没放上去，爪子就已经抬起来了，想要率先将自己的按在纲手的手指上，还拿红色的眼睛凶巴巴的瞪着来者。  
纲手抓住那只黑爪子就把自己的手向上放去，尖锐上利爪瞬间弹出来，黑猫背上的毛发都立了起来。就在这个时候，中间只露了两只耳朵的白猫动了动，黑猫又收起爪子转头去看他。  
白猫安抚的给他舔了舔毛①，然后转而又低头舔自己的爪子。黑猫不甘的叫了一声，见卡卡喵不理他，于是伸出舌头去舔他，或者去咬他的耳朵。  
狐狸第二个发现了白猫的所在地，他几乎是飞扑着跑到火影桌前，过长的爪子敲的火影室的地面咔咔乱响。纲手听见了火影桌被爪子抓挠出裂纹的声音，狐狸变得更小只了，纲手不得不控制一下自己的怒气。  
狐狸躲开了黑猫的一记抓击，扑到白猫面前，用头蹭他，看白猫没反应，便露出可怜兮兮的表情，然后这表情一变，变得欢快起来。狐狸伸出舌头，舌头上的倒刺逆着白猫的毛舔了上去。  
瞬间，白猫刚整理好的毛就变得逆着炸炸乎乎的。  
纲手看见，代表卡卡西的白猫露出来了有点无语的表情。抬起一只后爪，抵着狐狸的脑袋，阻止狐狸再咋咋呼呼的舔他。  
纲手决定再做次实验，于是她将手指放在了狐狸的后爪上，狐狸愣了愣，转头去看是什么压住了他，见到是手指，便开心的整只狐狸跳起来，用前爪和牙齿去扑着手指玩。  
纲手收起自己的手指。  
狐狸一转身不要紧，九条尾巴全部都拍在了后面一黑一白两只猫身上。佐助生气的开咬，白猫将这些尾巴拨开，呼吸空气。  
老虎在用爪子结结实实的拍了大和队长一下后，也转身加入了队伍，幸亏她也变小了，看起来像是一只虎皮猫。  
她先是跳上桌子，将鸣人拍了下去，然后将佐助挤到了一边，圆圆的耳朵动了动。然后转头看比她娇小了很多的老师。  
纲手看自己徒弟的嘴巴动了动，想要将她老师整只叼走。  
白猫也意识到了，所以他迅速站起身来，灵活的隔过各种文件，越过笔记本电脑和水杯，跑到了火影桌的另一头。小樱也跟了过去，然后是佐助，然后鸣人再次跳上桌子，踹飞了水杯，打散了文件，甚至是精准的踩在电脑键盘上，删除了所有刚刚纲手打的文件。  
“鸣人！！！！！！”  
狐狸颤抖了一下，几只动物都转过头看着生气的火影。狐狸转头可怜兮兮的去咬纲手的手指，这时除了卡卡西以外的另三只变得更小了，从三只不同物种的动物统一变成了猫咪。橘色的，黑色的，和粉色的。  
他们的体型和卡卡喵看起来差不多大了。  
突然有一只奇怪的喵的了一下。  
坐在座位上的佐井猛然拿起书翻动了几下。  
“啊，春天了呢。”年轻人笑道，“这样可以增加队伍的亲近感吗？”  
白猫警惕的站起来，黑猫看起来很有攻击性的站着，眼睛里闪着光。  
“不是吧。”纲手很头疼，只想喝点清酒，快乐的休息。  
橘喵也向白猫扑过去，想去咬他的后颈，但白猫跳走了。这简直是场追逐，白猫在前面跑，其他三只在后面追，纲手还听见了外面其他野猫的大叫声。  
卡卡喵逮住一个机会就顺着大和的裤腿爬到了木遁忍者的头上，像王者一样蹲在了木遁忍者的头上。  
天啊，前辈还是最信任我的！大和几乎哭出来。努力的担任保护者的角色，将那些挠他裤腿的猫们--特指新三忍，赶走。  
卡卡喵舔了舔爪子，再次打了个哈气。  
这场闹剧随着三忍变得更小，变得像三只奶猫一样的时候结束。  
白猫从木遁忍者的头上跳下来，顺着好闻的味道跑到了苍白的忍者那里，佐井睁大眼睛，再次伸出手摸了摸白猫身上温暖的毛发。白猫窝在他的腿上，甚至还用脑袋蹭了蹭他的手指。佐井感到一阵满足。  
奶猫们喵喵的叫着，跌跌撞撞的汇集在佐井的脚边，不甘心的扑腾着青年人的忍鞋。就在佐井正思考着要不要将他们带上来的时候，白猫突然在他的膝盖上站了起来。  
佐井突然想起书上说的，猫咪是很敏感而且很喜欢独占的动物，白猫要离开了，白猫跳下他的膝盖，佐井感觉很失落。  
但惊奇的是，白猫并没有离开。  
卡卡喵绕着这些小奶猫转了两圈，最终决定咬起那只粉色的，对此黑色的那只不甘心的用小爪子拍了拍他。  
白猫带着粉色的那只跳上佐井的膝盖，将她摆好，又再次跳下去，围着小猫们转了转，橘色的喵喵叫了半天，黑色的咧咧牙，用黑色的眼睛盯着大猫。白猫转了两圈好像在思考，黑色的这只因为卡卡喵的思考而感到不满，而橘色的打着滚，叫得更大声了。  
白猫转过头来看佐井，佐井明白了他的意思，于是他弯下腰，将两只同时提起来放到了自己的膝盖上，忽略了黑色的那只想要咬他手指的举动。  
白猫再次跳上了青年的膝盖，他也变小了很多，但对奶猫们还是足够大，所以他用身体将奶猫们圈起来，防止他们一不小心从佐井的膝盖上滑落。  
白猫喵了一声，示意佐井不要这么紧张，甚至用鼻子推了推小猫。佐井咽了口口水，小心翼翼的用食指摸了摸他的同伴。  
前根部的心里暖洋洋的。  
白猫看起来很困了，他再次打了打哈欠，小猫们也传染似的打起了哈欠。于是他伸出舌头舔了舔他们，收起爪子，爬在佐井的膝盖上，奶猫们靠在白猫的身上，就这样睡着了。  
佐井不知所措的看了看这些猫咪，然后转头看向火影。  
对此纲手只是挥挥手，“等他们都变成奶猫，转天就变回来了，拿这个吓唬人，那些忍者真是可以啊。不过在战场上确实很危险就是了。”  
佐井完全不敢动。  
晚一些的时候，白猫也变得很小了，奶猫也动来动去，粉色的那只很安稳的蜷缩起来靠在白猫旁边，黑色的那只整只挂在白猫身上，压着他的肚子，而橘色的那只，醒了一下，然后站起来，正正好好的结结实实压在仰躺着的白猫的脸上。  
佐井仿佛看见白猫的灵魂从嘴巴里飘了出来，所以他不得不手动将鸣人拨开一点，让卡卡西老师可以呼吸。大和队长在旁边眼巴巴的看着，佐井将这归位大和队长嫉妒他和同伴的关系更加亲近了---书上是这么说的。  
但大和的注意力只在卡卡西前辈猫版的粉色的舌头--显然是因为吸入了太多的猫薄荷而忘记收回去了，卡在小小的虎牙和嘴唇之间，所以前辈的脸到底是什么样子啊啊啊啊！！  
橘色的那只因为做梦而爪子颤了颤，一翻身，又重新压在了白猫的脸上。  
\--------------------------------------  
卡卡西早上在病房醒来突然觉得舌头痛，不仅如此，他的脸也很痛，好像有人压过一样。  
上忍转头摸了摸自己，没有尾巴，没有耳朵。  
太好了，卡卡西松了一口气，转头就看见了苍白的青年正笑眯眯的看着他。  
“早上好啊，佐井。”卡卡西不知道为什么佐井会坐在他旁边，一般不是会跑到鸣人那里吗？所以他懒散的抬抬手，来表达自己在打招呼。  
“早上好，卡卡西老师。”佐井最终决定和鸣人一样喊卡卡西为老师，“昨天发生了很多事情，卡卡西老师要听一下吗？”  
昨天……不妙的预感让上忍打了个寒颤，“不用了。”卡卡西拒绝道。  
“好吧。”青年歪头，翻了翻书，低声嘀咕，“虽然书上说卡卡西老师最好听一下。”  
……  
病房门被打开，隔着帘子。  
鸣人的声音在门口响起。然后是佐助的，然后是小樱的。  
“卡卡西老师为什么昨天先叼走小樱啊我说！”  
“啧。”  
“笨蛋鸣人！不要在医院那么大声！！”  
卡卡西想起来了，可怕的一直被追逐的昨天。  
“看来晚了呢。”佐井笑着说。  
卡卡西思索了一下要不要逃跑，但实在太麻烦了，所以他选择继续坐在床上。  
出乎意料  
帘子被拉开，漂亮的花朵以及爆炸的丝带出现在卡卡西的眼睛里。  
“生日快乐！！卡卡西老师/卡卡西。”  
上忍不由得睁大眼睛，愣愣的任由丝带和亮晶晶的碎片掉在他的头上和被子上。  
鸣人大声的祝福着，小樱也露出笑容，佐助像当初的少年一样变扭的露出一丝微笑。  
“不过还好不算太晚。”佐井笑了。  
大和从跳到卡卡西身后的窗户框上，脸上带了点调侃，“卡卡西前辈起来的稍微有点晚呢。”  
“不过，”木遁忍者，将手上的花冠放在自己怔愣的前辈的头上，顺手将那些彩色亮片从上忍的银发上摘下来，“生日快乐，卡卡西前辈。”  
有水色的亮光从银发忍者的黑眼睛里滑过。  
“哟！我永远对手！！听说你们在庆祝生日！生日快乐！不愧是我永远的对手！太时尚了！！”凯青春满满的声音从门外传来。  
“是的！凯老师！！”小李的声音也带着青春飘过来。  
“喂喂！”天天无力吐槽。  
“所以今天有烤肉吗？谁请客？？”丁次说道。  
“耶！烤肉万岁！！”“汪！”牙和赤丸也欢呼道。  
“喂喂喂，你们为什么就想着吃啊。”井野说道。  
“嘛嘛，这次应该是卡卡西老师请客吧。”鹿丸理智分析。  
“阿诺……”雏田小小的声音被埋没在噪音里。  
“烤肉烤肉！”不知道是谁爆发出一阵欢呼。  
小小的屋子嘈杂起来。  
佐井转过头，看见银发忍者将眼睛弯起来。  
小小的“谢谢”，淹没在热闹的屋子里。  
\------------------end---------------  
\------------------end？？-----------  
“关于烤肉请客这事。”卡卡西侧过头看了看一无所知的木遁忍者，再次微笑起来， “好啊。”  
\---------------end------------------  
①地位高的猫猫会给地位低的猫猫舔毛「好像」  
②如果是猫猫跳胶带的选择  
卡卡喵，在绷带前面停下来了。  
佐助喵，跳过去，很自豪。  
鸣人喵，撞上，就跑去找卡卡喵。卡卡喵就给示范了几遍，然后中途鸣人喵还被佐助喵嘲讽了，于是鸣人喵决定从两个胶带中间钻过去！虽然掉了毛！但是鸣人喵过去了！  
小樱喵：胶带！去死吧！胶带---阵亡。  
\------  
卡卡西醒来的时候不仅舌头痛，头痛，甚至感觉自己胃里有毛球。


End file.
